


Auto Aim

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: Daddy Brutus has a surprise for his favorite bitch.HAPPY BIRTHDAY STASHE!!!! (Meepsy)
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Auto Aim

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TRASH4THESTASHE!!!!

Midas sat back in his huge, gaudy golden chair, a maniacal grin spread wide in his cocky as fuck face as he stroked Meowscules head. All was going to plan.

_🎶Stars up above_

_Earth down below_

_Orbiting closer than we ever known_

_Space is the best_

_Gravity’s the test_

_Let’s fly past the sky and tell Earth our goodbye🎶_

An obnoxious ringtone followed by the blare of a small siren alerted Midas that he had a call. He hit the speakerphone button on the phone as he couldn't actually remove the phone from the table. Yes, some jackass that was more of a douchebag than even Midas had actually gorilla glued a damn cellphone to his table. The very same asshole that chose the world's most ear bleeding ringtone ever that couldn't be changed was actually calling him.

"Hello Midas"

At the sound of the deep, masculine, heart throbbing voice that made a million fangirls and boys faint at once, Midas scowled.

"Brutus? How the fuck do you keep getting my number? Did you glue this phone and tiny siren to my table?! Do you have any idea how annoying it is? And why in bloody hell would you choose **that** ringtone?!"

"That's _Daddy_ Brutus to you."

Daddy Brutus's voice carried the promise of punishment should he be disrespected again. The moment passed as his voice brightened up again.

"Step outside and have a look over the railing, I have a surprise for you!"

"What have you gone and done this time?"

Midas gritted his teeth and stepped outside his Evil Layer of Plotting Nasty Things, really, he should have known better than to leave naming his base up to a vote. Even then he didn't think that the stupid name that Meowscules chose would win. Leaning over the railing Midas scanned the ground for any visible changes since the last time he has gone out.

"What the hell am I supposed to be looking for- OW MY ASS!" Midas clutched at his ass as his shields dropped by half.

"Haha! Bullseye baby!" Daddy Brutus whooped in glee!

"Do you have auto aim equipped to your dick or something?!"

"All the better to please Daddy's little bitch with." Daddy Brutus purred over the mic.

Then from on high did the ban hammer drop, it fell in a mighty arch directly upon BigDaddyBrutusKingDick69, thus banning him forever from the game for using illegal mods that turned a bolt action sniper rifle into PNC.file-XXXpenisXXX equiped with auto aim.

Midas watched in shock before laughing uproariously before another shot took him to half health, then another shot brought him to his knees, then a third shot blew his brains out before he was removed from the match all together.

 _MidasAberhamDickLord_ was killed by a bolt action sniper rifle fired by _KingoftheChimichangas_

 _KingoftheChimichangas_ is the grand royal winner!

In a filthy apartment the camera panned out from Deadpool who looked to you and made the shushing motion before slowly drawing out his pistol and whispering "happy birthday" before shooting you in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments always make my day! Want to see any of my other stupid joke fics? Look towards my Malcan pardoys, have a requested joke fic? Just leave a comment and I'll see!
> 
> (For those waiting for updates on other stories I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my muse is a fickle thing at the best of times.)


End file.
